moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Sylaise Cinderwood
* Silver Covenant * 7th Legion Kingdoms * Kingdom of Quel'thalas|Row 6 title = Titles & Monikers:|Row 6 info = Duchess of Quel Felo'Belore, Lady of the Cindergrove, Witch of the Wilds, The Hearthkeeper, She Who Waits, The Crone |Row 7 title = Relatives:|Row 7 info = Cysander Cinderwood (Ancestor) † Casian Cinderwood (Grandfather) † Caspian Cinderwood (Father) † Vaelayria Dawnsinger (Mother) † Serana Dawnsinger (Close Kin) Caeaen Stillwind (Husband) † Syrina Cinderwood (Daughter) † Saphyre Cinderwood (Son) Caier Cinderwood (Grandson) Caisya Solflame (Daughter) † Sylvia Solflame (Granddaughter) Valythra Bloodmoon (Close Kin) |Row 8 title = Friends & Allies:|Row 9 title = Age: Status:|Row 9 info = Ancient|Allegiance = |Branch = The Silver Covenant|Row 2 info = Witch of the Wilds}} "Do you hear the song carried on the wind? It comes from the ashen wood, where only the old things still stir. Do you feel the eyes on you? They watch, they wait to hear the call of the horn of the Wild Hunt!" - The Witches Call Biography Early Life Sylaise was born in Eldrarath sometime before the exile of the Highborne from Kailimdor. Her parents were Lord Caspian Cinderwood, and his Dawnish wife Lady Vaelaryia Dawnsinger. The couple had already lost two children the previous year causing expectations to be high for Vaelaryia's third pregnancy. When the baby was born, it was first thought to be a boy as it was "hairy" and screamed "with a strong, hoarse voice." Vaelaryia would later comment that, "Deep embarrassment spread among the midwife and those assisting her when they discovered their mistake." Caspian, though, was very happy, stating, "She'll be clever, she has made fools of us all!" From most accounts Caspain and Vaelaryia were close to the young Sylaise. Lord Casian Cinderwood her grandfather would take a personal interest in Sylaise's early development and would begin her lessons in magic and language at the age of five. Exile to the East During the flight from Kailimdor not much is known except that Sylaise would grow close to her grandfather. The Cinderwood family would be gifted lands in the south of Quel'thalas and would name these lands the Cindergrove in common and in the old tongue Quel'FeloBelore. During this time it is often believed Sylaise would begin her formal training to become a magister. Young Quel'thalas Her grandfather would die about a decade after the founding of the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas leaving the family devastated. Caspian was in no way ready to rule and had not the mind or will to even be able to. With the fledgling holdings still coming into their own Caspian proved ill-fit even to let plants grow. During this time Caspian would grow violent and lash out at his daughter. Her path to join the newly established magisterium would be stalled by the loss of her grandfather. Her father attempted to teach his daughter but his skills were lacking in this talent also and some would whisper he was a bastard fueling his violent outbursts further. The Cinderwood lands would be left untended as the lord grew into a drunkard. It is unknown how Lord Caspian passed as rumors abound from poisoning or his own action but it is fact he would pass fifteen years after his father leaving only his daughter to succeed him. Lady Vaelayria Dawnsinger would take her husbands place as leader of the Cindergrove as she did not wish a similar fate to befall her daughter. Sylaise would only step up to rule after the mysterious death of her mother sometime before the fifth year after the founding of Quel'Thalas. Sylaise would prove young, bold, and brash. A sharp wit with a sharp tongue as those of court would say getting her into several sticky situations. She would also fall pregnant with a bastard during this time but the fate of this child is unknown. The Happy Years Many years passed before Sylaise would begin to consider marriage. She would first strengthen her own lands and continue her study in the ways of magic. She would find she did not wish to continue on to become a mage and became a member of the priesthood of the Cult of Belore. It would be after she was forced to leave the priesthood did she begin looking for a marriage contract worth her rank and influence. Though she had planned to marry for her people fate had a different plan causing her to fall in love with her Farstrider escort, Caeaen Stillwind. The two would have a long courtship before they would get married. Sometime after the wedding Sylaise would fall pregnant with their first child, Syrina Cinderwood. Sylaise would fall deathly ill after giving birth and many worried she would die during this time. She would set up a regency council and requested that the king would send a magister to ensure that if she were to pass that the transition of power went smoothly. The king would send Loris Flowers to help Sylaise during this time sending his promise to ensure that the lands Sylaise had worked hard to build would be passed to her daughter. It would be a two years before Sylaise would show signs of coming out of the illness and though many were worried it seemed to have passed as she attended her daughters third birthday festival. It would be some time until the couple tried for a second child. It would be a century before the Troll Wars that the couple would attempt to have a second child. It would result in a loss for the family that hit Sylaise hard, she would stay in her study not leaving for months at a time sometimes no one would hear from her for years. Many in the duchy began to worry she had passed and when a troll raiding party attacked the town of Asher many believed it was Syrina's duty to blow the horn of war. The Troll Wars Many would be surprised when the Amani raiding parties were whispering about a witch who lived in the woods near the duchy. Many of the people of the Cindergrove would begin finding trolls impaled into wooden spikes with the words in Troll, "Do not enter" written in blood. It would be a further surprise when Sylaise would rally Cindergroves population for war. She would personally lead the army during the war using hit and run tactics to a devastating result. It is during this time that many would give her the nickname Witch of the Wilds for her devastating use of the woods of Quel'thalas to destroy raiding parties. Sylaise would be among the mages sent by the King of Quel'thalas to teach the humans magic. She would take to apprentices during this time and a human lover. It is unknown if a child resulted from this union though there is a human noble family from Lorderon who claimed to be descendants of House Cinderwood though these claims have not been confirmed. Before the Dark Portal Sylaise would fall pregnant twice between the time of the Troll Wars and the Second War. She would have Caisya. A similar illness would befall Sylaise as it had when she gave birth to Syrina. Many believed this would be the end for her but she would pull through. About a decade later she would give birth to her final child Saphyre Cinderwood. Saphyre would be the first child not to cause the illness for Sylaise. She would attempted to make a marriage pact with house Dawnsinger. This would fall apart after an unknown incident and Saphyre would be promised to Cassandra Stillwater. Sylaise would then make a marriage pact with House Solflame promising Caisya to them. With two alliances in place the Cindergrove would see peace for the new few centuries. The Second and Third War The Cindergrove would see some of the worst fighting during the Second War having its secret trails into the kingdom revealed to the Horde by an unknown traitor among its ranks. Fighting would be heavy but the greatest loss for the Cindergrove would be the Battle of the Last Song. Syrina Cinderwood would be leading the forces of the Cindergrove to link up with the Alliance to only be caught between two Horde armies. It would be a slaughter leaving most of the military strength of the duchy decimated. Syrina would die during this battle leaving Sylaise crushed and the household without its heir. Many believed that Sylaise would close the boarders of the duchy and leave the fighting to others but with the surviving members of the ranger corps she took to fight. Known as the Cindersong Regiment, Sylaise would lead them to the Battle of Blackrock and would send several members of this group Beyond the Dark Portal. Sylaise would return home to rebuild naming her son Saphyre her heir upon return. She would fall pregnant during this time but would lose the child. The years between the Second and Third war were spent rebuilding having had lands heavily scarred by the fighting. House Cinderwood would be on the front lines of the Invasion of Prince Arthas into Quel'Thalas. Sylaise would attempt to open several fronts to help the Ranger-General and ease pressure, these attempts would all fail and the Cindergrove would come under direct siege. During this fighting Syrina Cinderwood fall. The siege of the Cinderwood Manor would last a day but the exhausted forces the grove would be ordered to retreat. Sylaise and her husband stood by to ensure that their son and newly born grandson Caier Cinderwood would be able to get to safety. As Sylaise was sure that the last of her energy was spent she attempted to save her husband opening a portal for him to retreat only to have him push her into it. She would be found by the elves of Highvale and would become a healer there, believing her son and grandson were also lost. The Windrunners Call Sylaise would join the Silver Covenant and would serve among its number during the War with the Lich King. She would revive the Cindersong Regiment during this time and would build a loyal group of rangers and priests under her banner. She would later join in the Purge of Dalaran and the Conflict on the Isle of Thunder. She would continue to serve the Silver Covenant during the Third Legion invasion and only after its end would she be transferred to the subgroup the Silvergaurd. Personality "The shadows dance here, tread carefully." Sylaise is the passionate, and occasionally rash, and dangerous Lady of Quel'thalas. She loved her husband Caeaen Stillwind and still mourns him though many could not tell with the mask of playfulness she puts on. Sylaise is a caring soul at her core, and is willing to do anything to protect those she loves and is sworn to protect this now includes the Silver Guard who she views as family. She is decisive, and may take courses of action that others find disagreeable, but always has the well being of those close to her are at forefront of her thoughts. Sylaise is a caring and gentle soul when she needs to be, but is willing to do whatever it takes to protect her home and her people. Sylaise was originally daunted by her task, but found the strength needed to adapt over the years becoming a skilled leader. She is highly suspicious of outsiders from other races, and only rarely volunteers advice or assistance to them. The most she will offer to do or visitors is to provide a small escort of archers guide them, as well as to secretly keep tabs on them and prevent them from despoiling her homeland in any way. She often develops a deep respect and camaraderie with anyone who fights side-by-side with her on the battlefield, and appreciates the assistance of strangers even if she doesn't display or communicate that appreciation very well. Sylaise rides a mighty female Unicorn named Atish'an into battle. he prefers to fight in forests where she is most comfortable. She uses her speed and mobility to stay at range while peppering enemies with magical projectiles. She uses her most powerful spells if severely outnumbered or the battle is going poorly. When confronted by enemies, she never hesitates to attack and prefers to not let any escape alive. Possessions Ashen Heart of the Black Forest The Ashen Heart is the ancestral staff of House Cinderwood though is commonly believed to predate the family by centuries. It is an old ashwood staff covered in runes, each glowing with an odd old glow. By tradition each head of the House Cinderwood carves a new rune usually strengthening an older one. The Ember of Legacy The ancient signet ring of the House Cinderwood is not far from the head of the household and it is no different with Sylaise. She wears the old band of gold with a ruby at its center. The ancient ring carries the strength of ages unknown and only the head of the household is able to know just how to unleash that power. Ashen Horn This old horn may look simple, runes carved into it making it seem an old relic of a past long since forgotten. It is only looking close would one see it is made from a unicorns horn and that it seems to have fresh ashes leaking from it. This object never leaves the possession of Sylaise Cinderwood. Crown of the Wilds This crown has rarely sat upon the head of the sitting liege lord of the House Cinderwood. It is a silver circle with the design of vines, above are antlers. This old relic of a long past era holds secrets though Sylaise would not tell easily. Trivia Sylaises favorite snack is strawberries with dalaran sharp usually with a Silvermoon Red to pair with. She is also partial to tea having taken to mint during her time in Pandaria. Sylaise would travel to Kul'Tiras more then once and would come to find a place she called home in Boralas. She bought the home more recently after the former friends she had who owned it perished during the Third War. Sylaise formally owned a Staff called "Lover's Promise" but this would be taken by a San'Layn during the War with the Lich King. It would be destroyed and but she would take some of it and make it into the hilt of her mace. Sylaises has a mace she rarely uses named "Cinder OW" Category:Characters Category:High Elf